Mistrusted
by In The Forest
Summary: These are multiple one-shot stories. It is about half-clan cats, based on definition warriorcats.'s description of it. It will include many cats. Mistrusted is the title, but not the focus. Some cats were never mistrusted, while others were.
1. Mosskit's Wishfullness

Mosskit

Affiliation: ThunderClan

Age: 0.5 moons at death

Cause of Death: Froze to Death

Residence: StarClan

Family

Father: Oakheart

Mother: Bluestar

Brother: Stonefur

Sister: Mistystar

Foster Father: Thrushpelt

Debut: _Bluestar's Prophecy_

Description: sleek-furred, pale gray-and-white she-kit with a pink nose and bright blue eyes

("I understand. But I miss you." Mosskit to Bluestar in _Bluestar's Prophecy_)

I remember when I was younger I would always stay close to my brother and sister, Stonekit and Mistykit. It hurts a bit really, knowing they will never remember me. It is kind of sad that they will not remember Runningkit or Mousekit either and they would probably not flick lumps of snow at them, but claws and teeth. They grew up now, all of them did. Stonekit is known as Stonefur and lives with me in StarClan. So does Runningwind (Runningkit) and recently Mousefur is living with us as well. My sister Mistykit is now Mistystar, and they only one of us living. I try to get Stonefur, Runningwind, and Mousefur to remember each other, even taking them to a slightly snowy place and flicking snow at them doesn't help. The three just sigh and say they just don't remember. I start to tear up and run away.

Snowfur tries to calm me down, but it doesn't work. They just don't remember, and it seems only I remember those times. Until Bluestar comes and tells me she remembers. She remembers when I woke up grouchy Smallear from his nap. She says she also remembers what our favorite elder stories were. So I talk with her and we laugh, cry, and giggle together. "One day", Bluestar promises me, "they will all remember how much fun the five of you had. I promise, Mosskit." I sigh happily and curl up next to Bluestar, and fall asleep at her side, just like old times…


	2. Mistystar's Foolishness

Mistystar

Affiliation: RiverClan

Age: Approx. 117 moons (9.75 years) (ongoing)

Family

Father: Oakheart

Mother: Bluestar

Brother: Stonefur

Sister: Mosskit

Foster Mother: Graypool

Foster Father: Thrushpelt (Doesn't remember)

Debut: _Forest of Secrets_

Description: large, lithe, sleek, slender, well-muscled, compact, blue-gray she-cat with thick, glossy, dense fur, a pink nose, and round, clear, ice-blue eyes.

("Mistyfoot will make a good leader. She's fair and wise, and the other Clans respect her." Jayfeather about Mistystar in _Fading Echoes_)

I remember when I was younger, I thought Graypool was my mother, Oakheart was my father, and the only sibling I had was Stonefur, that I was pure RiverClan. If you told me that Bluestar was my mother, I had a dead sister named Mosskit, and that I was half ThunderClan, I would have, in my younger apprentice years, either clawed you or simply laughed at you. Now I know the truth.

The truth started when I was actually quite younger, at my first gathering. I saw Bluestar, leader of ThunderClan, announcing that prey was running well, and that Runningpaw and Mousepaw had showed great courage against ShadowClan in a border clash. I couldn't help notice how she kept giving small glances to me and my brother, Stonepaw, filled with affection. Or the fact that she looked like me a lot. I blew it off that she was looking at a ThunderClan cat near us, and that a lot of cats were blue-gray. Maybe I was being naïve, or simply refusing the first evidence.

The next clue is at the battle over Sunningrocks, where my father, Oakheart, died. Right before he died, he said he would never let a ThunderClan cat harm Stonefur and me. That was my second clue, but again, I was so naïve that I couldn't recognize it.

The final clue was when we were fighting against ThunderClan for Sunningrocks as payment. It should have made sense, right? But ThunderClan had to be stubborn, so we fought. Stonefur and me had cornered Bluestar. "Are you afraid to fight us, Bluestar?" I asked sneeringly. We both attacked her at once, but for some reason she wasn't fighting back, even as we were threatening one of her lives. All of a sudden, Firestar, then Fireheart, jumped in the middle of us. Firestar tries to convince us that Bluestar is our true mother, but we refused to accept it bitterly and left. We spared her life, for a reason I still don't know. Maybe I was secretly hoping she was our mother, and she was alive, unlike Graypool. I felt a bit of regret when we told her she was no mother of ours.

We finally accepted it when she told us herself that she was our mother. We also forgave her and shared tongues with her for our first, and unfortunately last time in the living world. She was then sent off to StarClan, with my brother sadly following soon after. Stonefur, Mistystar, Oakheart, Graypool, Feathertail, Silverstream, Mosskit, Perchkit, Pikepaw, and Primrosepaw, all of you, please watch over me and give me the strength I need to be a successful leader.

* * *

Sorry for never updating!


End file.
